The present invention relates generally to packaging containers, and more particularly, to packaging containers used to house compact discs of the type that contain encoded musical sounds or other information thereon accessible by a laser.
Disc-shaped objects have long been used for the storage and eventual playback of music and other data, however, in recent years drastic improvements have been made in the storage capability of these discs, as well as the quality of the product emanating from them. Advances in the technology pertaining to sound recording and playback equipment, as well as advances in computer and laser technology has resulted in the prevalent use of smaller discs for the storage of musical sounds than had previously been feasible. At the same time, these smaller discs are capable of storing a vast amount of encoded data. The musical sounds that are stored on these discs are reproduced on specialized laser-equipped devices in a manner that approaches absolute reproduction of the original recorded material. These "compact discs" as they have come to be known, have gained widespread acceptance in the marketplace as a result of this clear reproduction of the recorded material. In addition, the effective lifetime of these discs extends significantly beyond that of earlier recorded discs as a result of the particular computer and laser technology involved in the storage and playback of the musical sounds. Proper packaging and storing of these discs, therefore, is of utmost importance in order to protect the discs from damage in transit and display, and particularly to protect these discs during home use by the consumer. At the same time, it is desired to provide a storage container at a reasonable price that will not substantially increase the price of the disc whereby such discs would not be cost-effective when compared to alternative products available to the consumer.
In the continuing evolution of sound recording, and in particular, musical devices and players, alterations have been made to the conventional compact discs which have spawned a need for an alternate type of packaging. The conventional compact disc has a diameter of approximately 5 inches, and a capacity to store and playback a fixed amount of music. The cost to the consumer for these compact discs is based, in large part, on the amount of music stored therein, and in particular, on the number of songs included on the disc. The price for these discs may be considered unreasonably high by certain consumers. Recently an attempt has been made to reach these consumers by offering a smaller, lower-priced disc that includes fewer songs. Accordingly, the size of these newer discs has been reduced to approximately 3 inches due to the fact that less musical storage capacity is required. It is believed that consumers interested in listening to the enhanced quality of music that is emitted from compact discs, and preferring the longer and useful life of these discs, but unwilling or unable to purchase the larger discs will more readily accept the smaller version. Whereas a conventional packaging container, commonly referred to as a "jewel box" has gained nearly universal acceptance in the storage and packaging of these larger discs, price considerations diminish the desirability of this conventional container for use with the smaller discs. Although the cost of a conventional container has not been deemed unreasonably high when compared to the price of the larger 5 inch discs, the price is considered to be proportionately higher than is desirable when compared to the price of these smaller discs. The smaller discs typically sell for a price of approximately 1/3 to 1/2 of the price of the larger discs. Consequently, a lower-priced container is desired, yet this lower priced container must continue to adequately house the disc and protect it from damage. It is also important that this container be of sufficient durability to withstand many years of use, and that it be capable of easy opening and removal of the disc.